


Murphy's Law

by whutjusthappend



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, End of the World, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: Earth is coughing out the last of its breaths and for Mingyu, the only hope for a future is getting on ProjectExodus. After finally earning a slot to get in the ship bound to take off in a year, Mingyu thought that he couldn't ask for anything more. Everything was going according to plan—a smooth road to a vision he imagined. Well, that was until he questioned everything after meeting Yoon Jeonghan, a puzzling scholar who opened his mind (and heart) to a seemingly infinite possibilities for a future.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Murphy's Law

**Author's Note:**

> HI :-)

_KRRRNGGGGGG!!!!_

Just in time.

Mingyu released his hold on the pen, a sigh of relief making its way out his mouth as the alarm blared continuously for a minute. Hands shaking with adrenaline, he held his paper in front of him like it was an offering and waited quietly in his seat before a proctor came and grabbed it without a second glance. He followed her with his eyes as she repeated the action to the line of examinees on his left. The collection of papers was a slow affair, and Mingyu cant help but squirm in his seat, glancing back quickly at Seungkwan to see how he was doing. When he caught his eyes, Mingyu scrunched his nose, morphing his face to an exaggerated grimace in an attempt to express just how hard he thought the exam was. Seungkwan just rolled his eyes at him.

He can already hear the faint noise of people outside—the excited tapping of feet on the marble floor combined with the incomprehensible chatter. The examinees in the other halls must have been finished with the exam too. His legs started to shake, the urge to bolt out of the room and discuss the answers with the other examinees filling him. Mingyu knew everything that appeared in the questionnaire. Well almost. There was only a few he found tricky but Mingyu knew that the stakes were high. 

A single mistake can cost him his life after all.

Mingyu was never a patient man so when the minutes of waiting turned to an hour and the high from the adrenaline has dissipated, he found himself anxiously chewing his nails as he stared at the white walls. But despite the growing impatience, he stayed put and instead let his eyes wander to the people in the room with him. People were glancing at each other, clearly confused too as to why they were being held back. 

“A cheater,” Mingyu saw an examinee mouth to someone beside him.

It was a probable assumption which quickly travelled and soon hushed murmurs resounded in the room. 

“Excuse me!” A person near the corner stood up, voice cutting through the whispers, “Can I go to the restroom?”

The man waited, swaying in his place as he stared expectantly at the guard by the door. But the guard didn’t even answer, not even spared him a glance.

Mingyu frowned, watching as the man slunk down back on his seat with a dejected sigh. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Someone on his left exclaimed. ”Why aren’t they letting us out?!”

Soon, the other examinees started to protest, urging the man to just go. As the protests got louder, Mingyu watched the resigned expression on the man’s face transform into that with resolve. He stood up and made his way to the door.

However, just before he can cover a significant distance, he suddenly fell on his knees, his back facing the examinees. Watching the scene played out, Mingyu wondered why the man was not getting up. He stayed like that for a few seconds before he swayed slowly from side to side, eventually falling on his side, his cheek hitting the floor hard. 

There was a few seconds of silence, everyone just taking in what happened before there was a collective gasp.

“Help him!” someone in the front screamed.

_Did he faint from stress? Or worse, a heart attack?_

Mingyu willed to help. But then as he stood up, his gaze caught movement at the side. He sneaked a glimpse seeing a guard on position, a gun pointed to the scene. Mingyu felt his stomach turn, heart stopping as he saw the exact moment the guard pulled the trigger twice.

He whipped his head towards the scene seeing two other examinees who rushed to the man fall on the same fate as the latter.

It all happened within a single breath, so fast and terrifying that it took a minute for Mingyu to finally convince himself that it was alright to inhale again. He was so scared that even a slight movement of his chest would make him a target.

Everything inside the hall seemed to have gone to a standstill, everyone was so caught up with what happened that it came as a surprise when a series of loud beeps resounded in the room. Mingyu recognized it. It was a prelude to an announcement.

“A friendly reminder from the Medical Department of ProjectExodus. Rule number five of Section eight in the handbook for the National Medical Examination Year 2073 states that no student should leave his or her seat until instructed. All examiners, stay on your seat. I repeat, all students, stay on your seat. To do otherwise would result in repercussions. Please wait for further instructions. Thank you.”

He turned his head back at Seungkwan finding him frozen in shock with his hands over his mouth. He tried to catch his attention, but his gaze stayed on the three men, now lying motionless on the ground.

Beside the door, the guard that stood straight, his face expressionless, like everything was normal. 

Mingyu remained seated, his heart jumping in his chest, thinking that this wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to take the exam, go home, and wait for the results. It was all so confusing but despite the surprising stillness inside the hall, he is positive that they’re in danger. He knew that at least.

Soon, he heard the doors opening from behind and he slowly turned his head to sneak a peek. A line of guards entered, dispersing quickly towards each row. Mingyu saw a guard came up to the examinee at the end of their line, demanding something from the other. The examinee quickly bent down to get something from his bag before handing it to the man. Leaning closer, Mingyu saw that it was an ID. The guard looked over it for a moment before handing it back and proceeding to go to the next examinee.

_His own ID. It’s in his bag too._

He brought his bag to his lap, plunging his hand inside to find his own one. He went over it, taking each item out when he can’t find it in his first try. He can briefly remember his mother telling him that she put it there that morning.

But it was not there!

He sorted through his things again. And again. On his fourth try, he can see the guard approaching him already.

"ID?" The guard demanded.

“Wait, sir,” he said. He can hear the quiver in his voice. 

_It’s in his pocket. It must be in his pocket._

When he’s about to reach back for it, he saw the guard reach for his collars.

“No please, sir. I have my ID,” he appealed, raising his arms in an attempt to shield himself.

But the guard was faster. He grabbed Mingyu almost too forcefully. He thought he was going to get beaten up but thankfully, it was over after a second.

He looked down to see a scratch on his shirt from where a clip has been previously clasped on. He almost punched himself. He remembered now he clipped his ID on his shirt before he entered the exam hall earlier.

He watched the guard look over it fully expecting he’d give it back immediately.

But his eyes just went over Mingyu, emotionless eyes scanning his face before they settled on his ID again.

The guard clicked his tongue before he took a radio out.

"Charlie33 this is Foxtrot2, Examiner 214, Row 7. Please confirm. Over."

"Roger. Please stand-by."

Mingyu can feel the saliva flooding his mouth. He glanced at Seungkwan and found him watching the exchange between him and the guard. When he caught his eyes, he saw the fear in them. 

He pushed his knuckles down on his thighs, willing his legs to stop shaking. He’s positive he did nothing wrong. Yes. There was nothing to be scared of.

“Examiner 214, Row 7, Affirmative. Over.”

“Roger.”

Mingyu’s heart sank, shaking his head aggressively to convey what his mouth is then currently having difficulty of forming. Any minute now, there’s a possibility that he’ll end up like the men lying on the floor.

But the guard just stared at him as he pocketed his ID, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Well done. Take your things and come with me.”


End file.
